Finjamos odiarnos
by Luriana
Summary: Porque Sara odiaba todo de Franco Reyes, incluida esa forma en que las palabras de ese degenerado influían en ella a tal grado que pasaba horas en el espejo intentando no ser fea ni desabrida./ Porque Franco se dio cuenta de que Sara no era una mujer fea hasta que esta se cayó del caballo./Porque a pesar de todo ellos se odiaban, porque solo odiándose podían estar juntos.


**Finjamos odiarnos**

Sara Elizondo no sabía exactamente que lograba con todos esos insultos hacia los hermanos Reyes, en especial hacia ese mal nacido de Franco Reyes, no sabía el porqué de esa obsesión de lanzársele a golpes cada que lo veía.

Pero si sabía una cosa: Ella odiaba a Franco Reyes.

Odiaba su forma tan arrogante de pasearse por sus tierras que solo se había ganado por su carita bonita de niño bobo, porque esa vieja loca se había encaprichado con sus ojos azules y su cabello claro alborotado. Y ahí estaba ese imbécil parándose el cuello junto con los otros soquetes de sus hermanos, como si tuvieran toda una vida trabajando, como si desde que nacieron supieran de haciendas y de caballos.

También odiaba la forma en que las otras bobas lo miraban, como si él no fuera más que un simple obrero y no entendía como su hermana Jimena pudo haberse fijado en él en algún momento. Y tampoco entendía como la esposa de ese amigo de Fernando pudo haber estado con ese desgraciado durante un tiempo.

Pero si algo odiaba realmente Sara Elizondo, era la forma en que los insultos de ese idiota la hacían sentir, la forma en que tenía que apretar sus puños y tragar saliva para no ponerse a llorar delante de él, pero sobretodo, la forma en que las palabras de Franco Reyes influían en ella a tal grado que pasaba horas en el espejo intentando no ser fea ni desabrida.

**_-~-_-~-_-~-_-~-_~-_SE&FR -~-_-~-_~-_-~-_**

Ella fue la causante de muchos de los problemas que tuvieron tanto en la hacienda Elizondo, como en la vida que posteriormente decidieron adoptar. Era ella quien interfirió más que nadie en las relaciones de sus hermanos, quien iba con el chisme a Doña Gabriela y quien se aparecía en cualquier momento para arruinar un perfecto día.

Ya no recordaba las veces que lo había insultado y si contaba los golpeas que había recibido posiblemente no terminaría nunca, sin embargo al tenerla tan cerca y verla tan frágil sintió un repentino palpitar en su corazón, una gota de sudor rodo por su frente y una extraño frenesí recorrió su cuerpo.

Tal vez hasta ese momento, Fanco se dio cuenta de la suave piel de Sara, de sus pequeños labios y su nariz respingada. Se detuvo en su cabello despeinado y en su mejilla sangrante a causa de la caída del cabello. Por impulso, acarició la suave y castaña melena de la mayor de las Elizondo y sintió el aroma frutal que provenía de esa mujer. Porque aunque Sara era una mujer de oficio, nunca olería a caballo.

La miro dormir, la contempló al despertar y sintió como su mejilla se calentaba al recibir el impacto de la mano de Sara al descubrir que estaba en la hacienda de los Reyes. Pero ya no le importaba mucho, el aroma frutal y las delicadas facciones habían hecho que Franco dejara de opinar que Sarita era una mujer fea que olía siempre a caballo.

**_-~-_-~-_-~-_-~-_~-_SE&FR -~-_-~-_~-_-~-_**

Ambos tenían orgullo y su dignidad Franco la recuperó después de esa dichosa boda con Eduvina Trueba. Ambos evitaban relacionarse y para eso se lanzaban insultos y miradas de odio. Pero no había evento al que Sarita faltara si se sospechaba que Franco Reyes estaría ahí, y todas las tardes Franco no perdía oportunidad de andar por los alrededores con el pretexto de ir a vigilar sus tierras, esas que colindaba con la hacienda Elizondo.

Una tarde soleada Sara pidió vigilar el trabajo por ella misma argumentando que no confiaba en los trabajadores, al mismo tiempo que Franco salía de su casa para dar el típico paseo con el que reposaba la comida. Ensillaron sus caballos, se colocaron sus sombreros y emprendieron camino hacia esa cerca que dividía ambas hacienda. El caballo trotó y al llegar al límite correspondiente, los oscuros ojos de Sara se enfocaron en el azul cielo de la mirada de Franco.

—¿Disfruta del paisaje, Franco Reyes? —preguntó Sara bajando de su caballo.

—No tanto como usted, señorita Elizondo—respondió el menor de los Reyes imitando la acción de su acompañante.

—¿Se puede saber que tanto me mira?

Franco se llevó una vara a la boca, imitando la típica expresión de su hermano Oscar, y se recargó sobe la cerca.

—Me sorprende lo que el maquillaje puede hacer—explicó Franco mirándola fijamente—hace que una mujer tan fea como usted, luzca bella.

Sara apretó los puños nuevamente y miró a su enemigo con odio, no entendía porque había ido a parar ahí, así como no entendía porque no podía simplemente alejarse y correr hacia su casa.

—Incluso—continuó el menor de los Reyes—me parece que hoy no huele a caballo, y me pregunto porque hoy no me ha golpeado.

—Hoy no me ha dado motivo alguno—se burló Sara.

Franco se quito el sombrero y brincó la cerca, se aproximó rápidamente a Sara y la sujeto de los brazos, por unos segundo ella sintió miedo pero cuando los carnosos labios de Franco se posaron sobre los de ella no pudo hacer mas.

—¿Qué hace, degenerado? —se quejo Sara en medio del beso.

—Dándole un motivo—respondió Franco mientras tomaba aire para respirar.

Los rayos del sol los alumbraban, el viento despeinaba sus cabellos, las fuerzas de voluntad se perdían y los labios cada vez luchaban mas entre sí.

En ese momento Franco experimentó algo que jamás había hecho, algo que no se comparaba con los salvajes y sensuales besos de Rosario ni con las falsas caricias de Jimena, en ese instante Franco estaba indagando en los terrenos prohibidos, probando la manzana que lo llevaría a la perdición y sinceramente eso no me importaba, porque no cambiaría por nada ese cuerpo rígido de Sara Elizondo ni ese labio que temblaba en medio de los suyos.

Estaba loca, no había otra palabra para describirla. Porque solo una loca podría besar a su peor enemigo con tanta injuria sin tener la necesidad de golpearlo o separarse de él, al contrario con cada rose labial la necesidad de estar más cerca aumentaba. Sara había besado con anterioridad, pero nunca sintió esa electricidad correr por sus venas ni esa falta de equilibrio en sus piernas.

Sin embargo ambos sabían que eso nunca podría traer nada bueno.

—Lo odio, Franco—susurró Sarita en los labios de su acompañante.

—Y yo a usted, Sara—dijo Franco abrazándola fuertemente.

Y se seguirían odiando, porque solo así podrían insultarse a gusto y solo así podrían mirarse y estar cerca el uno del otro diciéndose cosas desagradables que solo ellos sabían lo que significaban porque siempre fingirían que se odiaban.

**_-~-_-~-_-~-_-~-_~-_SE&FR -~-_-~-_~-_-~-_**

_Si alguien leyó esto, les agradezco y les agradecería más si me dejaran su opinión. Es una cosa a la que nunca le había hecho un fic y me gustaría saber que les pareció._

_Esta es la única telenovela en el mundo que me gusta y estas vacaciones la volví a ver así que después un lapso sin imaginación, la inspiración llego a mí este día y pude escribir este pequeño One-shot inspirándome en la hermosa relación de Franco&Sara._

_Un beso_

_~Luriiana~_


End file.
